


silence

by SHOOTMEBABY



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), Mentioned Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt Being an Idiot, POV Wraith | Renee Blasey, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), World's Edge (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOTMEBABY/pseuds/SHOOTMEBABY
Summary: Fear washed over her as she realised the voices were gone and she was surrounded by complete, deadly silence. The skirmisher attempted to void jump to get out of the same room as Revenant but she couldn't.Her powers had been removed.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Revenant & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 32





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> was playing a match and realised how if revenant silences abilities wouldn't it silence wraiths voices too 
> 
> this is  
> shit writing
> 
> but we don't talk about that
> 
> ok

You're being aimed at. 

Panic struck through Wraith like a knife, being the only one to remain on her team. Quickly, she reached her hand out, forming it into a fist as she void jumped under the cover of a building, slamming shut the door behind her. 

She crouched, leaning back against the wall as she listened carefully. Stabbing a syringe into exposed flesh by her sleeve, she healed herself. 

Someone's outside. You're in danger. You're in danger. 

Grenade. 

She put a hand up to her ears at the persistent voices that echoed concerns she was fairly aware of. She moved across the room, dipping across to avoid the landing grenade.

Pointing the sniper out of the window, keeping as hidden as she could, she stared through the optics as she looked for an opposing team.

You're in danger.

As if she didn't know that already. The voices that kept her company for so long were more of a pester than assistant. She knew these things already. 

Somebody is behind y- 

She got knocked back with a blast, wincing as pain shot over her. She looked up at her attacker, the killing machine. 

Fear washed over her as she realised the voices were gone and she was surrounded by complete, deadly silence. The skirmisher attempted to void jump to get out of the same room as Revenant but she couldn't. 

Her powers had been removed.

Revenant emerged from his cover, firing a shotgun at her, shots barely skinning her limbs as she scrambled to exit the room. Wraith fired her own Spitfire at him, hitting him when possible as she backed out of the room. 

It hit her how much she relied on the voices to watch her back. 

At the same time, it was peaceful. 

A silent bliss. 

A bullet hitting her back and shattering her armor caught her attention, she winced and fell over. 

"Haha! Too slow, compadre," Octane yelled, approaching quickly as she got up to her feet and ran towards the room she had just escaped. Cold metal hit her like a truck as she ran into Revenant, only to take several more bullets to the shoulder from Octane, excited laughs escaping the daredevil. Revenant wasn't going to spare her either, he pushed her back and fired the last rounds into her stomach. 

It was a pain she was well used to, after playing the games for this long… It wasn't anything new. She put her hand over the bleeding wound on her stomach while staring Revenant dead in the eyes, the glow emitting from his almost burned to stare at.

"Any last words?" Revenant hummed as he crouched to her level, leaning in close as he put the barrel of his wingman up to her chin.

"Thank you," Wraith said quietly, a small smirk tugged on her lips at her comment. Revenant didn't hesitate as he pulled back the trigger despite the questionable remark.

He stood up, staring down at the corpse. Thank you? 

Revenant let out a mechanical grunt at the thought then returned to looting with Octane and Wattson. Ready to kill again, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

\--

Wraith was reconstructed in the medical bay as usual after a match, a small sigh escaped her lips as she settled to her change of surroundings. The warnings and comments of voices in her head had returned, it was back to normal again.

There was something so peaceful about it being quiet despite how much it through her off during that match.

"Renee! Sorry I made a red-- riduc-- Stupid mistake during the match, kinda cost us, eh?" Mirage apologised, smiling as he greeted her. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck after his apology. 

"That's fine, Elliot," Wraith simply replied, taking a seat along the couch in the common area.

Mirage looked confused almost, it wasn't her usual response and that threw him off. "Hey! You did good! Revenant kinda messed with ya but you'll get 'em next time," Elliot encouraged as he trailed after her.

"It's fine, Elliot." Wraith repeated as she tucked her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She stared blankly as she listened to quiet voices bickering about Elliot and the other legends around them. She contemplated.

Elliot opened his mouth to speak but figured she wanted to be alone, she wasn't much for talking anyways.

"Elliot!" Pathfinder cheerfully called from the med bay, immediately grabbing Elliot's attention and he strayed off toward the robot, leaving Wraith alone for the time being.

\--

Most of the legends had gone to sleep in their little sectioned off areas, it was cramped for all of them and privacy was minimal but they had no time to return to their own homes. They'd be arriving at Kings Canyon shortly. 

Renee remained awake, staring at the ceiling as gentle hums of the ship's engine vibrated through the rooms. Voices constantly rambling on. It was a usual night for her. Voices keeping her awake but often she could pass out quick, tonight was different.

Contemplating her next actions, she sat up.

You're not alone.

Really? She had thought, rolling her eyes. 

Snoring of some of the other legends could be heard, she knew she wasn't alone. Renee got up from the bed, stretching a little then skulked out of her area. Quietly moving down the corridor, stopping at Revenant's area and reaching a hand out to slide across his curtain that shut everything out.

He knows.

Hesitation. Wraith paused momentarily, her hand barely touching the silk that covered his section but she resumed, pulling it open.

He knows. 

Revenant stood on the other side, staring down at Wraith, mechanical whirring picked up speed as he stood over her. "What?" he asked in his gravelly tone as always.

"Can we talk?" 

Revenant's head tilted slightly at her question, "Yes?" he responded. The robot was uncertain on what she wanted and where this was going. She said talk, that's all he planned on doing.

She stepped into his area, closing the curtain behind her and shuffling around the lanky bot that stood rigidly. 

"Your power, right? You can silence our abilities?" Renee queried as she took a seat on the bed, her voice was hushed. She didn't want to wake the others with her own bother.

Revenant's head turned to follow her around his room, "You're asking stupid questions. Yes," he commented, bored at this point. Cut to the chase.

Renee looked at him, clearly in thought. She didn't know how to phrase her next question and she wasn't used to opening up for asking help. She enjoyed remaining cold, it really was for the best most of the time, afterall she didn't come here to make friends or fall in love. Burying emotions helped prevent that but honestly, all those human interactions were inevitable; even to the skirmisher herself.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Revenant grumbled, a grunt like noise echoed from his chassis as he impatiently awaited her next move, "Spit it out."

He was demanding.

"When you do that the voices stop too, I want to sleep tonight." Wraith vaguely explained, she scowled at her own awkwardness around the situation. Usually she was straight forward, to the point; talking to a damn killing machine that felt very little sympathy and barely anyone liked having around was difficult. 

"And why would I help you?" Revenant scoffed as he got the gist of what she was asking. She wanted him to silence her abilities so she could sleep. He crossed his thin arms over his chest as he stood. He had no interest in lowering his voice, if he woke up others so be it.

Wraith sighed. "Revenant, you're something else," she commented. It wasn't a compliment. "What else do you need it for tonight, huh? I'd like to sleep well, for once."

Revenant rolled his eyes as much as he could with a mechanical body, robotic sigh rumbled from his chest as he extended his arm, the mechanical device he used to cancel out their powers sat in his arm. He removed it and dropped it to the ground, it opened up and sent a small burst of energy around the duo. It shook the ship yet most the legends remained asleep, they would need it anyways.

The voices silenced as the blast engulfed her, a relieved sigh escaped her lips, she pushed over on the bed, remaining in her seat but tucking up a little. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you. You better play well tomorrow, at least put up a fun fight unlike todays," Revenant scoffed. His joints clicked as he moved from his standing position and sat on the other side of the bed. "Don't think you're sleeping here." he hissed deeply, warning her.

Wraith rolled her eyes as she leaned her head against a pillow, not replying. What was he going to do? Kill her for sleeping in his bed. He can try.

Revenant blankly stared, mechanics clicked inside him as he burned a stare through her. She wasn't going to reply no matter how much he attempted to stare her down, she could pretend he wasn't even there with the voices silenced. He cleared his throat, somewhat, a gruff noise coming from his voice box as he looked away. "The fool will be jealous," he snarkily remarked, referring to Elliot. 

"Nothing for El to be jealous about," Renee quietly hummed, tired. "You're an asshole robot, probably can't even feel love." 

Revenant's head tilted whilst he leaned back against the wall, her comment somewhat annoyed him. 

"As if--"

"No one asked. Let me enjoy the silence," The girl finally said then dozed off at the other side of the bed, her head buried into his pillow as she peacefully slept. 

There were no voices tonight.

She could sleep.


End file.
